bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Tempest
Eye of the Tempest is the thirty-seventh episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 13, 2000, and is the thirty-fourth episode in production. Synopsis While responding to a distress call of a young woman, Buzz walks into a trap set by a disgruntled former Star Command scientist named Spyro Lepton. The young woman is Bonnie Lepton--Spyro's daughter! Now Buzz must try to arrest Spyro while dealing with his feelings regarding a smitten Bonnie. Plot Under construction. Characters *Bonnie Lepton *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Spyro Lepton *Commander Nebula (flashback, no lines) *Evil Emperor Zurg (mentioned) Quotes Under construction. Trivia Under construction. Errors Under construction. Voice Actors *Stephen Furst as Booster *Larry Miller as XR *Ryan Stiles as Professor Madman *Tara Charendoff as Bonnie *Nicole Sullivan as Mira *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Executive Producers: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones Director: '''Victor Cook '''Story Editor: '''Jesse Winfield '''Writers: Robert Askin Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: '''Jamie Thomason '''Storyboard: Carin-Anne Greco, Denise Koyama Timing Directors: '''Dale Case, J.K. Kim '''Sheet Timing: Dale Case, J.K. Kim, Burt Medall Supervising Character Design: '''Greg Guler '''Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Designs: '''Kenny Thompkins '''Key Layout Design: Simon Roders, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: '''Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick '''Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Tom Cain, Michael Inman Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Larry Johnson Pixar Creative Consultant: '''Jeff Pidgeon '''Color Key Stylist: '''Sharon Scott '''Storyboard Revisions: '''Alan Wright '''Additional Storyboards: Craig Kemplin Continuity Coordinators: '''Jungja Kim-Wolf '''Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Animation Production By: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hiplito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerlad Lina Toc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowel Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonio, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Joseph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernado, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamaya, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonio Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Marry Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soleda Curz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonia Cardiente, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Feradez Scanners: Romea Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Supervising Film Editor: John Royer Film Editor: Christopher Gee First Assistant Film Editor: '''Jennifer Harrison '''Assistant Film Editor: Denis Dutton Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: '''Regina Prosi '''Original Dialogue Recording: '''Paul Andris '''Assistant Dialogue Engineer: '''Lisa Carlon '''Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Cris Versage Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza-Kweens, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes